Robin Hood
INTRODUCTION The world's greatest archer. He's got all the great qualities: charm, skill, endurance, and he's addicted to steroids! Also a founder of the Emissaries of Justice and jaded vigilante. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by Matthew Werner. Designed by Keishawn Thomas. CREATIVE TEAM FOR ROBIN HOOD, ARC 1 Writer: Shayne Doyle Letterer: Percival Constantine ORIGIN/BIOGRAPHY Robin Hood was originally an uppity vigilante, taking much inspiration from how the Robin Hood of myth was. However, after seeing how low humanity could go for so long, he became jaded. He also started killing, mutilating, and torturing his enemies. After a year or so, he took up an addictive steroid that granted him limited superpowers. Said steroid drives users mad and causes their muscles to deteriorate over time, more rapidly than they normally would. Following a lead he gained, Aaron made a trip to Silver City to defeat the Falducci criminal empire. There, he found allies in "The Team", and joined them. After the Falducci's final defeat, Robin Hood stayed in touch with his allies. Months later, he was contacted with the invitation to join the global peace-keeping organization, the Emissaries of Justice, which he accepted and became a founder of. Later, he found out that the remainder of the Falducci criminal empire, which had splintered off from the main family. That was before Shadowkat struck them and killed the previous head, Antonio Falducci, and that splintered faction was now with a new gang known as the "Poker Posse", who were Vegas-themed. Though he called in help from the Emissaries, none responded so he killed almost the entire Poker Posse by himself, and those who survived went solo, some of which Robin hunted and finished himself, others coming into contact with the Emissaries of Justice or other singular Emissaries, such as Shadowkat and Giles Cory. GEAR, POWERS, AND ABILITIES Robin Hood uses updated forms of medieval weaponry, including bows, crossbows, swords, maces, shields, flails, polearms, spears, etc. in combat. He is a master of each of these weapons, using them over the years constantly. He denies usage of trick arrows, such as explosive arrows, as he finds them dishonorable and ineffective. He fires his arrows with three or four in his draw hand at all times, allowing him to be able to react and fire faster, as well as more accurately. Without his steroid boost, he is in peak human condition. With it, he is superhuman. The steroid grants him a multitude of abilities including limited superhuman speed, superhuman senses and reflexes, superhuman agility, limited superhuman flexibility, superhuman endurance, and limited superhuman strength. He is a master acrobat and is incredibly agile, allowing him to utilize his enhanced abilities to the fullest. He is skilled in hand to hand combat, but is not a master of martial arts by any means, though he has been training with Sensei Earl and Shadowkat. ROGUES GALLERY Trajectory, King Richard, Poker Posse, Flex, Condor, Komodo, Skull & Bones, Big Drop, Leather Jacket, Mercy Lass, Lucas Tiago, Sibre, Soldier Forsaken, Shamrock, Pointdexter, Javelin, Silent Scimitar, Scavenger, Desperado, Ripchord, Harrison Cervidus, Klepto, Levi Lithium, The Wraith, Bobcat, Pardner, King Midas, Emil, Agent Albatross, Impala, Hunter Preyes, 'Fro, Grandor, Momentum, Hell 2 Pay, Malice, and Xenon II. STORIES Emissaries of Justice: Abyssal Void by Matthew Werner Albatross: Wings of Death by Matthew Werner MORE ART SEE ALSO Brian Frazier Photon Frank Swagger Shadowkat Slagtand Vindicator ONERO Koa Verdigris